Ödland der Hauptstadt
Das Ödland der Hauptstadt ist die allgemeine Bezeichnung für die Ruinen von Washington D.C. und der Region, die sie unmittelbar umgibt. Es erstreckt sich von Raven Rock im Nordwesten bis Rivet City im Südosten, der Potomac River teilt das Ödland grob in zwei Teile. Hintergrund Vor dem Großen Krieg war dieses Gebiet Teil des Columbia Commonwealth und enthielt den District of Columbia sowie die wichtigsten Städte Arlington, Andale, Bethesda, Springvale, Germantown, Fairfax, Alexandria und Olney. Im Jahre 2077 wurde die Stadt Washington durch ein Bombardement von nuklear Raketen attackiert, welches das Weiße Haus völlig zerstörte, die Stadt in eine Ruine verwandelte und die Umgebung verstrahlte. Die Hauptstadt wurde von viel mehr Bomben getroffen als die meisten im Westen und im Vergleich zur Westküste der USA. Somit bestehen die DC-Bereiche meist aus Schutt und Ruinen. Nur wenige Gebäude blieben erhalten (meist Sehenswürdigkeiten). Die Hauptfortbewegungsmethode innerhalb der Ruinen von DC ist das Metro-System, da die meisten Straßen und Wege von hohen Mauern aus Schutt blockiert sind. Doch die Virginia Bereiche der Einöde sind offener, und es gibt weniger Gebäude. Da es nicht so viel Schutt gibt, ist es viel einfacher zu bereisen. Einige Raketen dieses Bombardements waren auch auf das Nahe Fort Bannister gerichtet. Nicht nur das Fort erlitt einen Volltreffer, sondern auch die umliegende Landschaft. 2277 ist das Gebiet eine leblose und unfruchtbare Wüste am westlichen Rand vom Ödland der Hauptstadt, die große Gebiete voll Strahlung enthält. Der nukleare Holocaust verwandelte Bethesda in eine mit Räubern verseuchte Ruine, Olney in Old Olney, welches von Todeskrallen überrannt wurde und Annandale wurde Andale, einen Ort der Inzucht und des Kannibalismus. Arlington ist nichts anderes mehr als Mama Dolce's und der Arlington Cemetery. Springvale ist eine ausgebombte Geisterstadt, und Germantown ist heute ein Heim für Supermutanten aus Vault 87. Viele historische Sehenswürdigkeiten der ehemaligen Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, wie das Kapitol, das Technische Museum, das Geschichtsmuseum und die National Mall & Memorial ParksNational Mall and Memorial Parks, Wikipedia sind jetzt von Supermutanten befallene Ruinen oder, wie das Weiße Haus, nur noch ein radioaktiver Krater. Aber auch neue Städte wie Megaton, Rivet City, Tenpenny Tower, Underworld und Little Lamplight, sowie kleinere Siedlungen wie die Republik Dave, Oasis, Big Town, Arefu, Andale, der Tempel der Einheit, Canterbury Commons und Girdershade erhoben sich aus der Asche des Krieges. Zu den einflussreichsten Fraktionen der Region zählen: *Die Stählerne Bruderschaft, mit ihrem Basislager in der Zitadelle, gebaut in und unter den Ruinen des PentagonsPentagon, Wikipedia. *Die Enklave, die sich in Raven Rock ansiedelte. *Die Zahlreichen Supermutanten die aus Vault 87 kommen. *Die Sklavenhändler aus Paradise Falls. *Die Ausgestoßenen im Fort Independence. *Die Söldner der Talon Company. Sie kontrollieren die Überreste von Fort Bannister. *Die Räuber, die zahlreiche kleine Camps in der Gegend haben, das größte ist Evergreen Mills. Vegetation * Kinder von Bob: Die Kinder von Bob, sind Pflanzen die aus Sporen wachsen, die von Bob erzeugt werden. Sie können in Oasis gefunden werden. * Moos: In Oasis ist ein Großteil des Bodens mit Moos bedeckt. * Blumen: Die meisten Blumen im Ödland der Hauptstadt sind in menschlichen Behausungen zu finden und dienen meist nur der Dekoration. Auf dem Arlington Cemetery gibt es drei gesunde Blumen. Eine weitere blühende Pflanze gibt es vor einem Grabstein auf einem Friedhof im Norden von Mama Dolce's. Sie ist lila und weiß und scheint vollkommen gesund zu sein. Es gibt 3 Arten von Blumen: * Stiefmütterchen: Ein Bündel von 3-4 lila-weiß Stiefmütterchen mit ein paar Blättern. * Narzissen: Lange, schlanke Blätter mit 2-3 trompeten förmigen gelben Blüten. * Malve: Ein Turm aus rosa Blüten mit ein paar Blätter an der Basis. Bäume: Einige Arten von Bäumen sind unverwechselbar mit folgenden Eigenschaften: * Orchideen: Ein Stamm mit jeder Menge von entlaubten Zweigen. * Kiefer: Ein Stamm mit entlaubten Zweigen. * Weiden: Ein Stamm mit tief hängenden Ästen. * Mangrovenbäume: Viele Wurzeln mit dünnen Stämmen und ein paar Zweige. * Gras: Das meiste Ödlandgras hat eine kränkliche braune Farbe. * Büsche: Die Sträucher bieten wenig Deckung, aber sie verdecken den Gegner was im V.A.T.S. zu 0% Trefferchancen führen kann. * Frisches Obst und Gemüse: Das frische Obst und Gemüse kann in der Bibliothek von Arlington neben einem Mülleimer im Badezimmer und im Labor in Rivet City gefunden werden. Durch Dialoge mit verschiedenen Charakteren in Rivet City offenbart sich, dass sie ein Hydrokultur-Labor haben. In diesem Fall haben die Wissenschaftler Vorkriegspflanzen mit gereinigtem Wasser anstatt mit dem bestrahltem der Einöde wachsen lassen. * Simulierte Pflanzen: Es gibt zwei Arten von Kiefern. Eine grüne und gesunde Art in Tranquility Lane und eine braune kränkliche Art in Operation: Anchorage. Beide sind ein Stamm mit Ästen an denen Nadeln wachsen. * Glühende Pilze: Grün leuchtende Pilze, die im ganzen Ödland zu finden sind. Meistens in Höhlen, Metrotunneln, Kanalisation und anderen feuchten, dunklen Orten. Oft in der Nähe von Strahlungsquellen zu finden. * Höhlen Pilz: Dieser Pilz ist nur in den Höhlen von Little Lamplight zu finden. Er wird durch die Kinder von Little Lamplight verwendet. Der Pilz neutralisiert Strahlung und füllt verloren Gesundheit wieder auf. Er ist die Hauptnahrungsquelle der Kinder. Vorkommen Das Ödland der Hauptstadt erscheint nur in Fallout 3. Externe Verweise Galerie Capital Wasteland CA.jpg CapitalWastelandCA01.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung von Adam Adamowicz CapitalWastelandCA02.jpg CapitalWastelandCA03.jpg CapitalWastelandCA04.jpg CapitalWastelandCA05.jpg CapitalWastelandCA06.jpg CapitalWastelandCA07.jpg CapitalWastelandCA08.jpg CapitalWastelandCA09.jpg CapitalWastelandCA10.jpg CapitalWastelandCA11.jpg CapitalWastelandCA12.jpg CapitalWastelandCA13.jpg CapitalWastelandCA14.jpg CapitalWastelandCA15.jpg CapitalWastelandCA16.jpg CapitalWastelandCA17.jpg CapitalWastelandCA18.jpg CapitalWastelandCA19.jpg CapitalWastelandCA20.jpg CapitalWastelandCA21.jpg CapitalWastelandCA22.jpg CapitalWastelandCA23.jpg CapitalWastelandCA24.png CapitalWastelandCA25.png CapitalWastelandCA26.png CapitalWastelandCA27.png CapitalWastelandCA28.png CapitalWastelandCA29.png CapitalWastelandCA30.jpg CapitalWastelandCA31.jpg CapitalWastelandCA32.jpg CapitalWastelandCA33.jpg CapitalWastelandCA34.jpg CapitalWastelandCA35.jpg CapitalWastelandCA36.jpg CapitalWastelandCA37.jpg CapitalWastelandCA38.jpg CapitalWastelandCA39.jpg Wastelandbuildingmodern.jpg Fallout3buildingart.jpg Buildingconcept.jpg Fallout3conceptart3.jpg Buildingconceptartf3.jpg Chevy Chase CA2.jpg Capitalhouseart.jpg Capitalwastelandbuilding.jpg CWastelandCA.jpg en:Capital Wasteland es:Yermo Capital fa:Capital Wasteland fr:Terres désolées de la Capitale hu:Fővárosi Puszta ja:Capital Wasteland no:Hovedstad-Ødelandet pl:Stołeczne Pustkowia ru:Столичная Пустошь uk:Столичне пустище zh:首都废土 Kategorie: Fallout 3 Orte Kategorie: Washington, DC Kategorie:Orte